Magic Act
(Opening shot; fade in to a sunny day. Cut to Chase and Ryder in the garden) Chase: Ryder, sir...how do you know so much about flowers? Ryder: Well, it all started when I was about 3-years old. My father loved flowers very much. He used to have a huge garden of almost every type of flower in the world Chase: Wow. He really likes flowers Ryder: Yes, and I bet that if he didn’t teach me all he knows about flowers, I wouldn’t be gardening right now Chase: ...Oh. Well, that was very good of your father to talk to you alot about flowers Ryder: He tells me all his favorite types (Cut to each type of flower as he names them) Ryder: (from o.s.) The roses...the dandelions...the buttercups...the sunflowers...the tulips...the lilies...the daffodils...the daisies...the lilacs... (Cut back to the group) Ryder: ...and much more Chase: Wow. Then he knows alot. I think the roses look beautiful Ryder: Yes. He does know alot (He picks up a bag of fertilizer. Just then, the little jackalope hops by) Jack: Hi! Hi! Hi! Chase: Hi, Jack Ryder: Hey Jack: Come, Chase, come! I wanna show you something! Come, come, come, come! Come now! Chase: Can I, Ryder? Ryder: Of course, Chase. Right now, I’m going to have my five-minute break (He gets up to leave) Chase: What is it you want to show me, Jack? Jack: (hopping away) Come this way! (Cut to him leaning against a small table with a black top hat and a magic wand. Chase approaches) Chase: Hmmm, that looks interesting. Are you going to do a magic trick for me? Jack: Cor-rect! But not just one trick. Maybe a few or more! I am psyched to show you what I’ve learned from the great book of magic tricks and illusions Chase: Super! Jack: Now take a seat Chase: Where? Jack: Anywhere is fine (The pup decides to sit on a log nearby; cut to the jackalope approaching the table. He holds out his hands, revealing nothing on either of them) Jack: Observe...Look! Nothing up my sleeve… (chuckles) That’s odd. I don’t have any sleeves (Chase laughs a little) Jack: Wait, wait. This is just the beginning. (points at something) Ahh! What’s that?! (Chase looks to where he’s pointing) Chase: What is it? (He looks at the jackalope again, noticing a card held in one of his antlers) Chase: What? Jack: It’s magic, my friend! Magic! Chase: Oh, I see what you did there! Jack: So you did. Now for my next trick… (He shuffles the cards, then holds them out to Chase) Jack: Pick a card. Any card Chase: Oooh. This is my favorite Jack: You choose a card. And then...by magic, I’ll guess which card you chose Chase: Wow. Okay (He takes the cards; Jack zips to a tree and covers his eyes and ears. Cut to Chase; the items on the three cards held in his paws are a carrot, a monkey, and a donut) Chase: Hmmm...Let’s see一oh! (hushed) I’ll choose the card with the carrot on it….Okay. (out loud) Okay, Jack! (He hops back to the pup. He gives him back the cards and shuffles them again. Then he puts on a thinking face) Chase: This is exciting. If you can guess which card I chose, you really are a magician! Jack: Shhh! Chase: Oh… (He thinks again. Abruptly, he had made his guess and holds out a card with the donut picture. Chase instantly becomes confused) Chase: The donut?... Jack: Is that...is that the card you chose? Chase: Uhhh, no, it’s not (The befuddled jackalope looks at his cards) Jack: Wh-what? What? I...huh? But...what? I...huh? (He looked dumbfounded for a moments, then shakes it off) Chase: What’s wrong? Jack: But...but it...but it worked out well when I did it to the ants! Chase: Look, just try again. You’ll get it this time Jack: R-right, right (He goes into pondering mode again for a few seconds. Then holds out a card, and once again he got it incorrect) Chase: The monkey? Uhh, Jack…? Jack: (without looking at the card) I got it wrong, didn’t I? Chase: (uneasy) Not to get you all upset or anything, but...you most certainly did. You got the wrong card...again (The jackalope falls onto his back, causing Chase to get up from his seat to make sure he’s alright) ChaseL Sorry, Jack. I chose the card with the carrot on it Jack: ...I...but...I...huh? (gets up) I...it...ants...worked...so...well...I...I...huh? Chase: Jack, it’s fine Jack: But it worked so well with the ants, though! Chase: Well, maybe you should practice a little more Jack: Why, of all the一! (gets on his feet) Well, guess what? (throws cards aside, irked) Maybe these cards are the ones that need practice! Chase: Really, Jack, I一 (They heard Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, and Cappy come by and chatting away. When they discovered the black hat and wand, they get closer to it) Marshall: Cool! Are these magic? Zuma: I wanna try! Rocky: Me too! Cappy: Same! (The jackalope cuts in front of them) Jack: Ah-ah-ah-ah! No! Playing with magic is not okay. If something magical goes wrong, it’s no laughing matter. So you shouldn’t touch Chase: That’s right. So why don’t we all have a seat so we can watch his little magic show? Rocky: Awesome. I love magic shows! (The five boys sat on the log; then the jackalope gets in front of the table to begin the show. He holds out his two hands, revealing nothing) Jack: Observe...nothing in my hands...or up my sleeves (He reaches into his fur and out comes a yellow ball) Jack: Presto! A spongy ball! Marshall: Wow. Show us more tricks! Jack: You got it! (He closes his hand on the ball) Jack: For my next trick, I’m going to...make the ball disappear! (He holds out the fist to Cappy) Jack: (from o.s.) Blow on it (Cappy does so. The jackalope does a little whirling motion with his free hand) Chase: This is exciting! (Jack opens up his fist, but the ball that was supposed to disappear by magic has not made itself invisible) Jack: Ta-da! (Everyone stared blankly) Marshall: Uh, Jack...the ball is still there (Jack looks, realizing he messed up this magic trick) Jack: Well! I’ll try to make it disappear! (Now both hands closed on the ball, and twirls around three times. Cappy snickers. The fist is held in front of him again) Cappy: Oh, you want me to blow on it again? Jack: Oh yeah (Cappy takes in a deep breath, and blows hard on the fist. It was enough to send Jack tumbling down a bit before scrambling back up on his feet. The jackalope looks at his hand; no ball) Rocky: Wow! It worked! Jack: It did? (catching himself) I mean...ta-da! Zuma: But where is it? Jack: It disappeared...by magic (The small audience stared blankly and stifled giggles. Unbeknownst to Jack, the spongy ball had attached itself onto his bottom. Cappy nudges Chase and points at it) Chase: Y-yes, Cappy. I see it too Marshall: Heh. Yeah. It’s stuck to his, uh… (The others start laughing, which causes Jack to turn around to face them in confusion) Jack: What? What’s so funny? Zuma: ...Uh...heh! Heh heh! Jack, uh...we found the ball (Jack looks down at his bottom, gasping silently as he just realized he made another screw-up on this magic trick. The small audience broke out in laughter again) Jack: (dryly) Yeah. I think I can see where this is going (He gets the spongy ball removed) Zuma: Jack! Jack! Rocky: That was awesome, dude! Do some more tricks! Chase: Yes! What else have you got? (The jackalope rolls his eyes; he comes to the black top hat and held the spongy ball in hand) Jack: For my next trick, I’m going to make this ball disappear...into the hat Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Cappy: Ooooh! Jack: (to himself, worried) Please don’t mess me up again (He drops the ball into the hat) Jack: Abra-kaー (The ball comes back up onto his hand. Confused, he immediately tries again) Jack: Abraー (The ball escapes again) What?! (He throws it back in, but to no avail; the ball instead bounces out of the hat and jumps everywhere. The jackalope had to go after it. His audience starts laughing; Jack comes back into the scene. His feet suddenly got stuck in the hat, so he had to hop after the ball. The five watchers find this funny; he does not) (Cut to the jackalope; he drags all his magic equipment behind, looking utterly annoyed and frustrated. When he saw the others running toward him, he proceeds to run, but stops. He holds the wand) Jack: For my next trick, I’m going to make balloons appear (He waves the wand a bit, but nothing happened. He puts one end of the wand to his eyes, but was startled to the floor when confetti comes out. Jack gets up; the kids behind him laughed at this) Cappy: Ah! Oh! This is wonderful! Jack: Wonderful? Marshall: Not just wonderful! It’s amazing! Jack: (surprised) Amazing?! Chase: It was pup-tastic! Jack: Pup-tastic?! Rocky: It’s not just wonder, amazing, and super...it’s the most hilarious thing I’ve ever seen! (The five cheered, leaving a dumbfounded Jack to drop to his bottom, blankly staring at nothing in particular) Chase: Yes. You are the funniest magician we’ve ever seen! Jack: (deliriously) F-funniest...I wasn’t trying to...huh? I...what? But...what? I...I...they...I...but...you...I...uh...that...no...but...what…? (Before he could try to find the right words to express his frustration, the five kids ran off excitedly. Now the jackalope was looking utterly upset. Then he scowls) Jack: Wonderful…? Amazing…?! Super…?! (snarls silently) ...HILARIOUS?!? (He picks up the following items and points at it; the cards, spongy ball, wand, and hat.) Jack: (accussingly, at the cards) This is all your fault! (The ball) And your fault! (Wand) And your fault! (Hat) And yours! (faces the items, bitterly) I wanted to impress my friends what a good magician I am! I am not trying to be funny! Hmph...well, of all theー (Sputter) Those guys can’t take it seriously, can’t they?! (He sighs) Jack: (dejectedly) Maybe they can’t take it seriously (After a moment’s hard thought, he straightens up with a fierce look) Jack: Well, they will take it seriously! (Or maybe they won’t; now Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, and Cappy are telling every one of their friends. First, cut to Chase running toward the ants’ bush. He peeks her head in) Chase: Ants! Jack is having his big magic show! Come now! (Out he goes; the ants cheered loudly at this news) Ants: (hopping/cheering) Magic show! Magic show! Let’s all go to the magic show! (They continue the chanting as they exit the bush. Cut to Skye, Rubble, Everest, and Tracker are working on a puzzle together. Skye holds the last piece and is just about to put it in) Skye: We’re almost done with the puzzle! Tracker: Yay! (Zuma suddenly lands on the puzzle, nearly ruining it) Zuma: Pups! Jack is having his big magic show! Come now! (He runs off, leaving the five to become instantly excited. Now it was their turn to chant) Skye/Rubble/Everest/Tracker: (hopping/cheering) Magic show! Magic show! Let’s all go to the magic show! (They continue their chant as they ran/trotted off. Cut to the humanoids’ home; all are relaxing and watching television when Rocky barges through the window\) Giggles: What’s up, Rockster? Rocky: Whitetail! Giggles! Downpour! Inferno! Yucky! Whimper! Jack is having his big magic show! Come now! (He exits the house through the same window he went through. The humanoids jump off from the couch and start their chant) Humanoids: (hopping/cheering) Magic show! Magic show! Let’s all go to the magic show! (Cut to Marshall inside the robots’ tower; he runs into the living room, where the rest of them are observing/playing a video game) Marshall: Guys! Guys! Guys! Jack is having his big magic show! Come now! (The other animatronics and Marshall exit the tower while chanting) Marshall/Robots: (hopping/cheering) Magic show! Magic show! Let’s all go to the magic show! (Cut to a stage in front of City Hall; Jack, on the other side holds a determined expression) Jack: ...I want my tricks to work exactly as I planned! No mess-ups! I can do this! (Cut to the stage on the other side. Now everyone has seated and are psyched for the show to begin.) Jack: (from behind curtain) Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for…? (he jumps through) ...the greatest magician you’ve ever seen?! (Everyone claps) Manny: You bet we are! Jack: Then you must be very excited to come here, because I’m about to show you what I can do! Observe! (He holds out his hands; nothing) Jack: Nothing up my sleeves (He reaches into his fur and out comes a red feather) Jack: Presto! A red feather! Audience: Oooooh! Jack: Now watch carefully! I’m going to make it disappear! Chase: Super! (The jackalope closes a fist on the feather. He holds out this fist to Alex) Jack: Blow on it! (And Howard did so. Jack waves his free hand around, and uncurls his fist. Everyone gasped) Jack: What? (He looked; the red feather that once sat on his hand is now a large peacock feather. Some people started to snicker) Jack: (to himself, bitterly) I was supposed to make the red feather disappear, not turn it into a different feather! (He throws that large one aside and pulls out a blue feather) Jack: This time, I’m going to make this blue feather disappear. And I need you all to blow! (He holds out the fist with the blue feather in it to the crowd. Everyone blows, causing the jackalope to tumble onto his bottom. His uncurled fist shows that nothing is there) Jack: Ha! It worked! I mean...ta-da! Rubble: But where is it? (Jack starts to think; when he turns around, his original thunderbolt-shaped tail has been replaced by a peacock’s tail. The feathers spread out. Everyone started off in soft giggles) Spike: (to his brother) Th-Thorn...heh...look Thorn: Yeah. (Snicker) I see. N-now he looks like a...uh… (Jack heard snickering and turns to the crowd) Jack: What? Is there something on my face? Cappy: It’s your tail Jack: My...what? (He looks down at his tail, realizing he had made a screw-up) Jack: I look like a...peacock (Everyone laughs; Jack does not) Zuma: Do more tricks, Jack! Katie: Yeah! More tricks! Audience: More tricks! More tricks! More tricks! More tricks! More tricks! (Jack rolls his in annoyance before returning back to his bubbly demeanor) Jack: Sure thing, everyone! (He whips out his black top hat and sets it onto the floor) Jack: For my next trick, I’m going to pull a bunny out of the hat (Pause) Wait! Cut that! Audience: Huh? (Confused mutter) Jack: Actually, I’m going to pull out Rainbowbolt out of the hat! (Everyone cheered and clapped excitedly) Jack: (waving hand) Abra-cadabra! (He reaches into the hat and out comes a cupcake.) Jack: A cupcake? (Audience is on the verge of laughing) That’s not right (He tries again) Jack: (waving hand) Abra-cadabra! (Hand in, and pulls out a balloon) Jack: A balloon?! That’s not right either! (He puts his hand in again, and each item he pulls out gets tossed aside) Jack: Abra-cadabra! (Umbrella; toss) Abra-cadabra! (Bag of candy; toss) Abra-cadabra! (Horseshoe; toss) (While some people in the audience started giggling, Jack was growing more frustrated) Jack: Abra-cadabra… (Bottle of shampoo; toss) (He snarls silently and looks into the hat; pink liquid squirts out, drenching him. The audience laughs. Just then, Rainbowbolt emerged from the hat, grunting as he tries to free himself. Shortly, he got himself free) Jack: How did you get in there?! (He hops into his hat, but to only to get it stuck, showing him waist down. Now the audience started to laugh like crazy. Now this was the last straw for Jack; he breaks free from the hat) Rainbowbolt: (nervously) Ta-da? (Nervous chuckle) (All he got in response was a yell of rage from Jack before he ran off, surprising everyone. Now there was silence, until…) Spike: YEAH! JACK! WOOOOOO!! GO, JACKIE BOY!!! YEAHHH!!! (All eyes are on him and he nervously quiets down. Chase starts to think) Marshall: ...What just happened?” (Dissolve to the main cast walking; now it’s sundown) Ulysses: I hate to say this, but that show was...a disaster! Rocky: Not particularly. It was funny and all, but when he ran off, it was just...what’s that all about? Rubble: We won’t know unless we go talk to him Cappy: That sudden yell of rage just ruined the mood Chase: Maybe we can just make him feel better Kunekune: How? Felix: With a party, of course. Jack loves parties. So let’s set up a, uh… Zuma: What about a "Happy Magical Night" party? Felix: Yes. That’s a good idea Chase: Definitely! Let’s do it at the Lookout! (Dissolve to the jackalope walking out of the tower, still bummed out from earlier. He noticed a couple of pieces of candy lying loose on the ground) Jack: Ooooh! Piece of candy! (He looks again) Jack; Another piece of candy! (His smile at finding these sweet-tasting treats changes to a look of confusion. He began to follow the trail of candy. Jack emerges into the Lookout; upon glancing ahead, he gasps and all his candy spills onto the floor. A party had just been set up in the Lookout. Balloons, streamers, pinata, tables with punch and snacks. Everyone in Adventure Bay is also there, even his magic equipment sat on the table) Jack: What...is all this? Rubble: It’s a party! For you! Chase: Come on it! Jack: (bitterly) Thanks but no thanks! I don’t do parties… (Great confusion is seen on everyone else’ faces) Kunekune: (whispering, to Felix) That’s so not the Jack we know and love… Felix: Agreed Chase: Oh, come on, Jack. You love parties, don’t you? (Jack’s body slowly began to lose its color) Jack: (bitterly) Heck no! Spike: (gasp) What?! Dude, I mean...come on! Like, you’re acting as if it’s our fault your magic tricks didn’t go out as planned! Thorn: Yeah Felix: We were all just so caught up into the humor, that we didn’t realize we had to take you seriously.” Jack: Yes. That’s what I want. I want you guys to take me seriously Thorn: But what kind of magic show wouldn’t have anyone laughing at it? I mean, duh! Booo-ring! Jack: Big deal Ulysses: It was a big deal. You even said so yourself Chase: And when we saw how upset you are, we decided to cheer you up by throwing a party. Please, Jack, we’re only doing this because we’re your friends (Jack goes for his magic equipment, his sour mood not changing a bit) Jack: And you think this is gonna do it, huh? Chase: (uneasily) Uh...yes? Jack: Well, sure, why not? (His bitterness grows) That was supposed to be my one and only chance to become a great magicianㄧ (pointing wand at everyone) ㄧand all your laughter just had to ruin everything! Cappy: Wait. So you’re saying that all the laughing had messed up all your tricks? Jack: Duh! I said so, did I not?! (advancing forward, anger growing) It just had to be your laughter that ruined everything! I know when things will work out and when things won’t. (voice breaking) Your laughter did nothing except throw more humiliation at me! I just wanted things to work out like I wanted them to! Felix: What are you talking about? There’s only a logical reason as to why your tricks didn’t work Jack: SHUT IT!! I felt like all the laughter is mocking me! I never wanted to be a magician if that happens again! I thought I had what it takes! And with everything going successfully, everyone will look up to me and want to be great magicians, too! But you...had. To ruin! EVERYTHING!!! (As tears gather is his eyes, he throws all his equipment to the side and runs out the door with a scream mixed with fury and misery. Cut to the others, the sound of his hysterical sobbing just made the others feel upset for him) Jake: Poor little dude (Cut to Jack crying in Chase's pup house, Chase walks up to him. Then Jack looks up at Chase) Jack: What do you want?! Chase: We are so sorry Jack: No...y-you’re right… (wipes away a tear) ...I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier. I just wanted my tricks to work like I wanted them to Chase: I know, Jack. But sometimes, things are not always going to work as planned (The message got to him, and he slowly gets up) Chase: And being a funny magician is what everyone likes to see (The others come by) Ulysses: Yes. Jack, you are the most amazing and funniest magician we’ve ever seen (Sniffling a bit, the jackalope finally stood up, his bright colors coming back. Chase puts a comforting hand on his shoulder) Jack: Thanks, guys. You're really nice friends Chase: You're welcome. By the way, we’re sorry, Jack for making you feel like a fool Jack: No...I’m the one that should be sorry. I should’ve listened to you before. I do need a little practice with my magic tricks. (choking back a sob) ...I guess I really am the funniest magician you’ve ever seen Rubble: (holding his wand) So, what do you say? You wanna try again? (Wiping away the last few drops of tears remaining in his eyes, Jack takes the wand and the hat) Jack: Of course! (Dissolve to the yard of the Lookout, where the show is taking place. Jack waves to the crowd) Jack: Hello, everyone! You all know me as Jack the Great! I have come back to make your smiles wider than ever! (He takes off his hat and reaches into it. Out comes a rope, which pulls him back in, showing him from waist down. Everyone laughs as he wobbles around a bit before the hat pops off) Jack: Ta-da! (Eveyone cheers/laughs as the hat lands on his head and flowers rain down. Pan away from the Lookout) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two